The present invention relates, in general, to a mounting assembly for releasably mounting an electric circuit element, and particularly, to a mounting assembly for connecting and disconnecting an electric circuit element relative to an article free from fear that the lead wires which extend from the electric circuit element will be twisted during the connecting and disconnecting operation.
In mounting a conventional electric circuit element including a housing and an electric circuit member such as a detecting device for chemical and/or physical analytical use, the electric circuit member is fixedly mounted within a housing. FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional construction of such electric circuit element. Referring to FIG. 1, there are shown a housing 11 having a threaded portion 11a at its outer circumference, an electric circuit board 12 which is, for instance, of a type with a detecting circuit printed on a base plate, a screw 13 for securing the electric circuit board 12 onto the housing 11, lead wires 14 from the electric circuit board 12 for picking up electric signals from the electric circuit board 12 and for supplying the circuit board 12 with electricity, an outlet opening with an insulating bushing 15 for passing the lead wires therethrough, and a signal indicator 16 adapted to indicate by electric signals from the circuit member 12 or an electric computer element for logic operations. In this example, the electric circuit board 12 and the housing 11 are secured together by using appropriate means such as a screw 13 or an adhesive (not shown. When threadably connecting or disconnecting a detecting element or detector assembly 21 including the above mentioned circuit board 12 through a threaded hole provided in a cover plate 20 of a structure to be mounted with this detecting assembly as shown in FIG. 2, it is generally required to manually turn the detector assembly 21 with respect to the cover plate 20 in the directions shown by arrows 22 in FIG. 1.
During such connecting or disconnecting work, the housing 11 of the electric element 21 is caused to be manually rotated, thus resulting in an inevitable rotating motion of the electric circuit board 12 fixedly mounted thereon. Consequently, the lead wires 14 connected to the circuit board 12 are caused to be rotated or twisted in correspondence with a rotating motion of the above-mentioned housing 11. From each construction, there is a possibility of disconnection or short circuiting of the lead wires 14 due to breakage of the insulating material of the wires 14.
The present invention is essentially directed toward elimination of such drawbacks stated above as encountered in the conventional device.